Problem: Either increasing the radius or the height of a cylinder by six inches will result in the same volume. The original height of the cylinder is two inches. What is the original radius in inches?
Explanation: Let the original radius be $r$. The volume of the cylinder with the increased radius is $\pi \cdot (r+6)^2 \cdot 2$. The volume of the cylinder with the increased height is $\pi \cdot r^2 \cdot 8$. Since we are told these two volumes are the same, we have the equation $\pi \cdot (r+6)^2 \cdot 2 = \pi \cdot r^2 \cdot 8$. Simplifying, we have $(r+6)^2=4r^2 \Rightarrow r^2+12r+36=4r^2 \Rightarrow r^2-4r-12=0$. Factoring, we have $(r-6)(r+2)=0$, so $r=\boxed{6}$ (it cannot be negative because it is a physical length).